Anniversary
by Nanashichan
Summary: shrug: Just a little something that was bugging me in the middle of the night so I wrote it down. It's HxD duh! This is my writing we're talking about! and sap.


Anniversary  
  
  
  
Ok, so the title isn't very creative but it beats leaving it blank. This is sorta something that popped up so just read and tell me how it is. Warnings include HxD and sap. Lots and lots of sap. Well, other than that enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Anniversary  
  
  
  
"Harry, calm down." Hermione said exasperated.  
  
Emerald eyes shone as Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Herm but I'm just too excited. Draco said that he had planned a surprise for us today." It was their one-year anniversary and while Harry had almost thought his boyfriend had forgotten when the Slytherin had returned home, the owl that morning had assured him that Draco had indeed remembered.  
  
Beside Hermione, Ron sighed and shook his head. "Just give it up Hermione. He's too far gone to come back to earth now."  
  
Beaming, Harry ignored his best friend's comment and together the three hurried down to breakfast. Sliding into his usual seat next to Ron, the ebony-haired Gryffindor happily chatted as he helped himself to some toast and juice. So distracted by the morning hustle and bustle, Harry almost dropped his drink when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and someone familiar whispered "Happy anniversary, love." in his ear.  
  
Harry turned around to gaze straight into loving silver eyes. "Draco?! I thought you had left!"  
  
Laughing, the platinum-haired boy kissed his lover on the cheek. "That was part of my surprise. Speaking of which, if you're ready to leave now, we can get on with the rest of it."  
  
Nodding, Harry waved good bye to his friends and the two boys made their way quickly out of the great hall. "Where are we going Drac?"  
  
"You'll see." They had reached the entry hall. "Here, put on your cloak."  
  
Obeying, Harry pulled the heavy cloth over his shoulders and waited until Draco had done the same before retaking the other boy's hand. They walked in comfortable silence and eventually Draco pulled Harry close to him and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as they strolled through the snow. Draco came to a halt as they approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and turned to face Harry. "Do you trust me Harry?"  
  
Kissing the silver-eyed boy Harry nodded. "Of course I trust you Draco."  
  
"Then follow me."  
  
Grasping Draco's hand tightly, Harry followed the Slytherin along the line of trees. The two boys seemed to have been walking for a short time before Draco appeared to recognize something and paused again. "Now close your eyes, love." Harry did as he was asked and felt Draco gently lead him down the path. They continued in this manner for a few minutes until they stopped again. "When I say so open your eyes."  
  
Harry felt Draco pull him toward his warmth as the other lowered his mouth to his and gave him the softest kiss he had ever received. Once they came up for air, Draco began to brush his lips across Harry's face memorizing the taste of his skin before returning to his mouth once again. "I love you."  
  
Smiling, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor kissed Draco lightly on the lips, his eyes still closed. "I love you too Draco."  
  
Draco moved away from Harry and immediately both boys felt the cold but the platinum-haired boy had to get on with the plan. So Draco prepared himself before allowing Harry to open his eyes.  
  
Though when those green orbs opened, Harry gasped. Draco had led them into the center of a large clearing covered in pearl white snow but that wasn't what had caught Harry's attention. Instead it was the sight of his boyfriend kneeling on one knee in front of him, love shining in his eyes. "Oh god. Draco." Harry smiled happily in disbelief as tears raced down his cheeks.  
  
Smiling gently up at his crying love, Draco took Harry's hand and began to speak. "I know that when we first met you had disliked me more than anything for always getting you into trouble but somehow you had still found it in your heart to forgive me. And now that I have you I don't want to lose you. If I did I don't know what I'll do. You are my life Harry and I love you so much. So if you will allow it, my I have your hand in marriage, Harry Potter?"  
  
Still crying Harry nodded and held out one shaking hand for Draco to slip the ring on his finger. It was a plain white gold band with the inscription 'Harry and Draco forever.' on the inside. Dropping on his knees next to the blonde Slytherin, Harry wrapped the other boy in his embrace and cried into Draco's shoulder. "I love you. I love you so much."  
  
Lovingly, Draco wiped the tracks of tears from Harry's face and kissed his new fiancé. "Thank you so much for loving me."  
  
"You couldn't get me to stop even if you wanted to." Harry nuzzled Draco's neck and sighed in contentment. They stayed like that for a long while basking in their love and thoughts of their future together.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
Just a short something that I had thought of in the middle of the night. I originally wasn't going to post it but decided that it was better than just letting it sit on my computer until I decided to delete it. So please review and hopefully you liked it. 


End file.
